Winchester Lost
by Pomegranate Girl
Summary: Sam and Dean discover they have a brother, and must find him before the angels and demons do - if they haven't already. Xander/Anya. Supernatural: S5, BtVS: After S7.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by their respective owners, which is not me.

Timeline:

Supernatural is at the start of season 5 (2009), episode Sympathy for the Devil, but the episode where they find out about Adam, episode Jump the Shark, their long-lost half brother did not happen.

**Bolded** sentences means it was used in episode, therefore not my words.

* * *

"How many times do you want me to explain it to you, Sam?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you cannot just say we have a brother and-"

"I did not say we have a brother. I said that demon bitch said we did."

"And what, you think she's lying?"

Dean gave Sam an 'are you serious' look before he responded. "That's what they do, Sam. They lie! Or did you forget so quickly?"

Sam averted his eyes away at that remark. He knew he was still on rocky ground with what happened with Ruby and he didn't want to start anything with Dean now, but he couldn't just let the subject go.

"I mean, we know demons tell the truth if they know it will mess with the person's head enough," Sam said while he gestured to Dean's hard grip on the steering wheel.

"Sam, I'm more worried about Bobby and the damned angels right now," Dean explained, but he did relax his grip slightly, "So just drop it."

Sam stayed silent as they pulled into the hospital. Sam was worried about Bobby too, he was family, but there was also a chance they had family out in the world somewhere along with a pissed demon gunning for said family.

"Meg is still out there," Sam finally stated.

Dean didn't reply to Sam or even acknowledge that he heard his brother. Sam sighed aloud to himself after Dean stepped out of the Impala and made his way towards the entrance of the hospital. Sam briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, but quickly stopped as he realized he no longer had the right to pray, and even if he did, he lost his faith long ago. Sam instead followed in the direction his older brother had wandered.

Sam spotted his brother talking to a nurse, one he realized as the one who had taken Bobby and told them to stay for questioning earlier. Sam made his way over to catch the end of the nurse reprimanding Dean. Sam paused just behind Dean and listened as Dean explained that they had already went to the police and did a report about the mugging, the nurse just glared before leading them to Bobby's private room.

"He's resting," the nurse told them before leaving them without another look.

Dean allowed Sam to enter the room first, and when he trailed in afterwards he only glanced in Bobby's direction before he made his way to the window. The window reflected what was going on behind him, Sam sitting next to Bobby's bed, but he quickly looked passed the reflection into the dark parking lot. The semblance of control he once thought he had was slipping away from him now that there was a moment for him to process what happened in the last 24 hours. Lucifer was free, demons AND angels were after them, a slim possibility of him having another brother, and now Bobby was injured. But alive. Dean grasped onto that fact and promised himself he would freak out alone with a bottle of whiskey later.

The silence in the room allowed both brothers to think. Dean didn't want to think, but the more he tried not to think the more he thought. He thought about what Meg had said to him earlier that day.

"…_**You're the only bump in the road, so every demon, every single one, is just dying to get a piece of you**."_

"_**Get in line**," Dean told the female demon, whom he knew as Meg, before he gave her a grim smile. _

"_**Oh, I'm in front of the line, baby**," Meg crooned. She leaned forward with a wicked smile as she gripped Dean's face. "**That's right,**" the demon said, and forced her tongue down Dean's throat._

_ Dean couldn't do anything but grimace and snidely ask, "**What is that, peanut butter**?" once she stepped away. Dean smacked his lips together trying to get the taste of the demon out of his mouth._

_ Meg just smirked before she started talking again. "But y'know, with our history and everything I can't just kill you and be done with it. I have to make it hurt so good." She trailed the point of the knife she was holding down Dean's jaw towards his throat. "So I asked myself, what does Dean Winchester cherish the most?"_

_ Meg walked behind Dean before she whispered his ear, "Do you wanna know the answer I came up with?"_

_ Dean didn't reply but watched as she made her way back in front of him._

"_Well first I thought about that car, was going to blow it up with or without you still inside, but that wasn't good enough for you Dean. So I thought 'family'." Meg smiled as she toyed with the knife. "That is your weakness isn't it, Dean?"_

_ Dean again didn't reply but the glare said it all._

"_So first I'm going to make your **surrogate daddy** here suffer," Meg taunted as she patted possessed Bobby on the shoulder. "**Y'know he's still awake in there? Screaming. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you**."_

_ Meg handed the demon inhabiting Bobby's body the knife and watched as he advanced on Dean._

"_And after he's done killing you I'll put him out of his misery and kill him. You're welcome. But don't think I'm done there, there's still the matter of your brother."_

"_I'm going to kill you, you bitch!" Dean screamed as he struggled with the knife wielding demon holding him against the wall._

"_Don't worry, little Sammy is safe for now, I'm talking about your other brother."_

_ Dean paused for a moment at that statement._

"_That's right, Dean, you got another annoying brother out there and I know where he is. My dad, you know, Azazel? Well he had a plan for your other brother, but since you killed him the plan is useless now isn't it? But I couldn't just let him go to waste so I'm going to permanently end the Winchester line."_

_ The demon in Bobby turned to look at Meg as he raised the knife._

"_Do it!" She ordered._

"_Bobby, no! Don't!" Dean pleaded as he recoiled away from the demon._

_ There was a brief hesitation before the blackness bled out of Bobby's eyes and he stabbed himself with the knife, killing the demon in him and injuring himself._

"Bobby?" Sam's quiet question brought Dean's attention to Bobby.

Dean turned around and walked towards the bed before he motioned for Sam to go and find a doctor when he saw the signs of Bobby awakening.

"Hey," Dean greeted Bobby when the man opened his eyes, "Sam is getting the doctor."

"What happened?"

"You were possessed and-"

"Not that you idjit," Bobby grumbled. He struggled to sit up, which Dean saw and quickly used the remote to raise the bed into an upright recline before pouring him a cup of water.

Bobby nodded his thanks. "Did they get it?" Bobby asked before he took a sip of water, but noticing Dean's lack of reply, he asked again, "The sword. What happened with the sword?"

"Uh, no, they didn't get… the sword. I think we should wait until Sam and the doctor-"

"Boy," Bobby warned.

Dean sighed. "Apparently I am the sword."

"What?"

Dean frowned and turned towards the window again. "The angels say I'm the sword, or Michael's vessel or whatever."

"That makes not a lick of sense."

At Bobby's words, Dean turned around.

"I thought Castiel established that you were not one of the special people," Bobby explained.

Dean suddenly remembered his first meeting with the angel, the loud high-pitched sound- the angel's true voice, which he was not able to perceive.

"How sure were they of you being Michael's vessel?"

"Pretty damn sure," Dean said as he touched his stomach remembering the pain he was in when Zachariah gave him stage four stomach cancer to try and torture him into saying 'yes'.

Anything else they were going to say ended by the arrival of Sam and a doctor.

"Mr. Singer," the doctor greeted, "I'm Dr. Spencer."

Dean and Sam settled themselves against the window as they watched the doctor explain to Bobby of his injuries.

"While you are recovering well the injury you sustained seems to have morphed into a complication we didn't see coming," the doctor paused but seemed to reach a decision and continued, "It is very unlikely that you'll be able to walk again, Mr. Singer."

Dean visibly balked at that statement, but quickly pulled himself together as he watched Bobby sputter in disbelief.

"**Unlikely to walk again**?" Bobby repeated before going full force in his rant, "**You snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my damn leg to kick your frigging ass! Yeah, you'd better run!**"

Dr. Spencer left the room quickly without another word.

Bobby turned towards the two Winchester brothers. "**Can you believe that yahoo**?"

"**Screw him, you'll be fine**," Dean told Bobby. Dean rationalized that if Bobby was going to be in denial then Dean would join him too.

Sam twitched silently beside Dean, but didn't say anything until Bobby's unhappy face continued to stare at him and Dean.

"**So let me ask the million dollar question**," Sam said, "**What do we do now**?"

"**Well**," Bobby sighed tiredly, "**We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins- heaven or hell—we're boned**."

"**What if **_**we**_** win**?" Dean suddenly proposed. Bobby and Sam stared at him, dumbfounded, and seeing their surprised and incredulous looks he continued.

"**I'm serious**," Dean insisted. "**Screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. They want to fight a war? They can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on. We kill the Devil – hell, we even kill Michael, if we have to – but we do it our own damn selves**."

Bobby didn't look convinced, but Sam started to feel heartened by his brother's bravado, and began to hope that maybe not all was lost if his brother was gung-ho again.

"**And how are we supposed to do all this, genius**?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged but carried on. "**I got no idea, but what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude. I'll figure it out**."

Bobby smiled, amused by Dean's confidence. "**You're nine kinds of crazy, boy**,"

"**It's been said,**" Dean admitted with his own grin.

The three sat in the room basking in the moment of optimism, but Sam couldn't let the other issue drop because he had already turned his back on a brother before and he didn't want to do it again if he could help it.

"What about what Meg said?"

"Damnit, Sam!"

"No, Dean, if our brother is real then we just handed him a death sentence because of who we are."

"I'm not going to believe a demon's word because the most that she was spouting was a bunch of BS and a trap."

"But what if he is real?" Sam persisted.

Dean exhaled and was going to ignore his brother, but knew if he didn't stop the discussion then Sam wouldn't allow the subject to drop.

"We'll just hope someone or something is looking out for him then."

* * *

"Duck, Sarge!"

At the command, Xander quickly dropped down and watched as a girl swung her sword over his head, but before the vampire's dust even settled both of them quickly went back into action inside the vampire nest.

"Valerie!" Xander shouted to another female to his right.

The girl didn't turn around; instead she just held her arm out. Xander grumbled as he hurled a stake in her direction.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pull the stake out before the vampire dusts?"

"Just once more, Sergeant Fury, sir!" Valerie winked his way after she used the stake on the vampire in front of her, but she pulled it out before it disintegrated with the vampire.

"And no 'sir' business either, missy!" Xander grinned.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Valerie saluted before bounding away to her sister slayers.

Xander shook his head fondly before turning to his left when he heard someone, which only turned out to be Rona, the head slayer.

Xander nodded hello. "We're going to need to up patrols this week," Xander told Rona. He turned and faced where the young girls were gossiping away about things not related to the supernatural.

"Is something happening?"

"Don't know," Xander told her with a shrug, "Just a feeling, especially with the past year and all the weird happening, I mean it was leading up to something so where's that something? It's just -"

"Just a feeling," Rona finished with a nod. "I'll tell the girls, but you should also check with HQ just to see if there's anything going on."

Xander hummed at that, but no other words were exchanged as they both watched the young slayers laughing. One thing Xander was sure of was that when something felt wiggy it usually had merit even if it was only for his benefit, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening.


End file.
